thecorrespondentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pierre Anatoly Dmitrich Smerdyakov
Pierre Anatoly Dmitrich Smerdyakov (Пиерре Анатолы Дмитрич Смердяков) is the main protagonist of Mr. S ''and its sequel ''Mr. T. He is an internationally acclaimed lawyer and an Acquired Intellectual. He is the only son of former KGB agents Dmitri Anatoly Nikaelovich Smerdyakov and Katerina Ivanovna Yuroslava. He's related to the Kravenovs through his father's side, being a half-cousin to Vladimir Kravinov, Alyosha Kravinov, and Ana Tatiana Kravinov. On New Year's Day of 2016, he was married to Sharon Stefanovna Trifionov, becoming a son in-law to Stefan Vyacheslavich Trifionov Sr. and a brother in-law to Stefan II (Seto) and March (Mokuba). In Russia, he was most famous for his popular essays that focused on psychology, sociology, criminology, and governmental diplomacy; as a result, he promoted his Rank from the minor Servant Rank to the prestigious Intellectual Rank. His passion against crime brightened Pierre's future as a lawyer and psychological counselor. Prior to the events of "Mr. T", however, Pierre decided to change legal paths from criminal law to patent law when he encountered the corporate world. Mr. S '', which is based on criminal law and trial law, covers his story of his developing career as a lawyer while unraveling the mystery of a enigmatic entity called the Chameleon. ''Mr. T '', which is based on corporate law and family law, covers his story of the continuation of ''Mr. S ''after his concluding engagement with Sharon and his investigation with the mysterious history behind Kaiba Corporation and its dark relationship with Trifonov Corporation, headed by veteran business mogul Stefan Vyacheslavich Trifionov Sr. ''- Early Life: As an Orphan to a Servant '' Born in Russia, Pierre is the only son of former KGB Agents Dmitri and Katerina Smerdyakov. Because of Dmitri's status as a convict and Katerina's lack of financial funds to raise Pierre, it's considered very dangerous and risky for them to raise their child without their access to basic needs to take care of him. Due to such extreme circumstances, they left Pierre in Myshkin Orphanage immediately after being discharged from the hospital. Before bidding a loving farewell to his son, Dmitri gave Pierre a locket with a note saying he will come back for him, which would be impossible due to his status as a exiled traitor to the country and his strained relationship with his relatives. Even though his father remained in America as a fugitive, he gave young Pierre books for New Year Eve to read and "teach" him different languages with dictionaries and collections of old Russian literature. While growing up in the orphanage, Pierre was a big brother figure to the other kids, reading and teaching them how to read and speak with his father's books. He also befriended Sharon Stefanovna Trifionov, who became his best friend in the orphanage until her biological father took her in. Five years later, Pierre was befriended and adopted by Alyosha Kravenoff, who came to the orphanage as a volunteer for the New Year Day celebration that time. After his adoption, Pierre served as the only Kamerdiner to the Kravenovs and the ward to Alyosha Kravenoff, who became his only friend and confidant in the mansion. As in "tradition", Pierre had a white mask on his whole head to signify that he was a servant and such servants like Pierre shouldn't have the dignity to "face" their masters as equals. Even though he worked at the mansion all day, he was enrolled to Razumikhin Academy to study, with consent to the patriarch, while he replaced himself with another Kamerdiner of another household close to the Kravenovs. Pierre remained to be an unwilling steward to Alyosha's pampered half-brother, Vladimir. As a Boyar and the apparent heir to the Kravenovs, Vladimir abused Pierre and Pierre developed an intense dislike toward the bossy Boyar. He was not very popular toward his fellow aristocratic classmates, as he was the only low-classed student in the school. He was harassed, used, bullied, and was even forced to fight against the older students, especially Vlad's elitist gang of Boyars and Cadets (future Agents) like Rodion Razumikhin, who is the jealous son of Razumikhin Academy's headmaster, ex-Agent Colonel Boris Razumikhin. As a result, he was traumatized from the incidents, especially there was a drowning incident where he had a fear of swimming. In spite of the bad times at school, he was a personal favorite of the headmaster and Professor Anton Chekov II, who also introduced Pierre to his sons - fraternal twins Ivan and Pavel Chekov. - Life Before America: Education and Promotion to Intellectual Rankings According to Professor Chekov and his employer, Boris Razumikhin, Pierre was a child prodigy and the top student of his school, despite of his low social status. Due to Pierre's excellent scores in the entrance exams, Boris Razumikhin provided Pierre a full-paid merit scholarship to pay his tuition in Razumikhin Academy. Later on, he created extensive book reports on ''Crime and Punishment, The Brothers Karamazov, and other books, including Sigmund Freud's Interpretation of Dreams. He also created many essays that are based on many sociopsychological topics, even the debate of "nature versus nurture" and the study of social action. In order for Pierre, who wants to be promoted to the Intellectual Rank, he had to participate in the Intelligentsia Conference, a promoting event that promotes a Peasant, a Servant, a Boyar, or an Agent to an Intellectual. Vladimir, to his strong envy and resentment toward Pierre, participated in the Conference by coercing Pierre to a prize-winning essay. Pierre wrote his best work and reluctantly submitted to Vladimir without an additional essay for himself. When Vladimir read "his" essay in the Conference, Ivan recognized that Vladimir's "essay" wasn't actually Vladimir's words. Along with Alyosha's evidence against Vladimir, Ivan openly accused Vladimir for academic fraud, and the judges took this allegation to consideration. The grand judge discredited and disqualified Vladimir for his scandalous actions; however, he awarded the Intellectual Ranking to Pierre for the credit for making the essay. Even though Pierre was promoted, Vladimir and the other Kravenovs can keep him as a servant because Pierre was a minor and he can not leave until he reaches the legal age of fourteen. Pierre couldn't stand being a Kamerdiner after all of the torture and hard work he had been through to become an Intellectual. Even though Alyosha signed legal documentation to let Pierre go, the documentation is considered void due to his illegitimacy and only a pure-bred Kravenoff can sign him off, which is considered impossible. Vladimir knew that Pierre may run away, and he pursued Pierre as Pierre barely escaped from his aggressive struggle with him. Freed from Vladimir's grasp, Pierre ran away to live with the Chekov household, where Professor Anton legally took Pierre as a ward under his guardianship and Pierre legally changed his last name from "Chekhov" to "Smerdyakov" after recalling the story of the last Kravenoff family servant from Alyosha and intending to fulfill his ambitions and dreams in that servant's honor. While living with the Chekovs, Pierre, with Ivan, graduated as the valedictorian in the national gymnasium in a very young age of fourteen. He came a long way with high scores on the national test and excellent English proficiency. Proficiently fluent in many languages, Pierre, under his pen name "Anatoly" (just to throw his pursuit of his former masters at the wrong track), published his essays and memoirs as a book titled Alone in English, French, Arabic, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Tagalog, Spanish, German, Italian, Thai, Swedish, Polish, Taiwanese, Irish, Hebrew, and Vietnamese. His novels became very famous that the Russian Government offered him a scholarship and recruited him as a Junior Ambassador to one of the key Government Officials, who is actually his maternal grandfather, Ivan Konstantinovich Yuroslav. After his one year lapse as "Anatoly", Pierre kept the name "Anatoly" as his "middle" name and decided to come to America with the Chekovs to study law. ''- To America'' After finishing his courses in the gymnasium and getting his literary stardom in the Russian government, Pierre decided to go to America with the Chekovs so he can try to attend to an Ivy League university and become a lawyer; however, his arrival became dodgy. After falling behind at the customs area and separating from the Chekovs, he was accused of being a spy for Pakistan's terrorist organization and putting a dirty bomb in New York. He was placed in the governmental jail until he suffered brain fever and schizoid personality disorder, which caused his later paranoia. Mistook for having schizophrenia, he was incarcerated into Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane for three years. With a long recovery from his illness, he was able to cope with his schizoid personality disorder. There was a trial, and Pierre was declared innocent due to a lack of evidence; however, Pierre was still rumored to be the Chameleon, a Russian convict who was known for impersonating others and being paid to gain intelligence and achieve the goals of his clients. While recovering, Pierre became an apprentice of Dr. Ashley Kafka, the chief psychiatrist in Ravencroft Institute. During his three-year apprenticeship with Dr. Kafka, Pierre studied abnormal psychology, criminology, behavioral neuroscience, psychological physiology, and sociology. He participated in various processes for other prisoners; however, he lacked money to get to college and a home to live before college. He was about to abort to vocational school until chemical engineer tycoon Norman Osborn hired him as a tutor for his son, Harry, who distrusted Pierre from the recent events and believed Pierre as to be the Chameleon. Pierre and Harry disliked each other while Pierre developed a distrust on Norman. However, Pierre had a change of heart when he realized that Norman was putting dirty deals with the Maggia and Harry was neglected during the process. Harry changed his instincts after Pierre told him about the truths of his father. Meanwhile, through the encouragement of Harry and his friend Peter Parker, Pierre took off his white mask that he was wearing for years. As Harry's personal tutor and a recurring substitute teacher in Harry's school, Pierre taught Harry and his colleagues many subjects and helped him in his schoolwork. Meanwhile, Pierre was not aware of the presence of his former masters, headmaster and his parents; furthermore, he didn't know that he was directly related to the Kravenovs on his father's side. Since they had no knowledge that Pierre changed his last name and took off his mask, none of them recognized Pierre until Alyosha encountered Pierre after his pet wolf Niko recognized him and Rodion, who got transferred to Harry's school after failing in the national gymnasium, recognized Pierre through Pierre's extensive knowledge of the Russian language, literature, culture, and politics; after all, a native Russian scholar is most likely to be capable to give such elaborate instruction and Pierre is the only Intellectual who can go beyond such expectations, in terms of experience, of a professor like Professor Chekov. After Rodion's father, the headmaster, applauded and praised Pierre's lecture, Rodion got into a jealous fit that he reported about Pierre to the Kravinovs, wishing that they would place Pierre back to servitude. Alyosha, knowing Rodion's inner motives, disagreed to take Pierre away from the opportunities that America had provided for him. Recently knowing Pierre to be his half-brother Dmitri's son, Sergei agreed Alyosha's remark; after all, the Kravinovs would make their most dishonorable mistake for demoting "special meat" in his family and Rodion's father lost his past honor for trying. More importantly, Dmitri and Katerina were relieved that their son finally came to America with honor, and they encountered him many times by chance and saw him as a kind, intelligent kid. Therefore, the Kravinovs and the Smerdyakovs decided to pretend that they don't know about Pierre's presence, while Vladimir and Rodion conspire for Pierre's "death". With Rodion's help, Vladimir bribed some of Harry's classmates to lure Pierre in an icy lake as a place to study in. While Pierre stood on the dock at the booby trap, Rodion grabbed his ankles down below the water after making a hole underneath. Pierre, who had a fear of drowning after a similar incident, barely survived after Peter Parker rescued him from drowning. Pierre suffered hypothermia and a minor coma that he had to stay in the hospital for a month. Knowing that Rodion is partially responsible after witnessing the entire incident, Harry turned Rodion in to the police. After his recovery and his knowledge of the events, Pierre let go of his past animosity toward Rodion, telling Harry that he should understand Rodion for acting this way. Pierre acknowledged Rodion's feelings of jealousy. After all, Rodion, like Harry, tries to please his father numerous times but failed, and the only person he wants to be loved is no other than his father because he never knew his mother (she died after giving birth to Rodion) and for any person he truly loves, the only question that he would say is not that whether that person loves him but whether he makes that person proud for what he accomplish for them. Pierre faced Rodion in jail, and Rodion revealed his envy for his father's attention and how Pierre got everything that he desired, even his father. Pierre comforted Rodion that he himself is jealous of the other boys, including Rodion, for having a family to love and care for, while he wasn't raised by his parents and he never knew their faces and their whereabouts, while Harry told Rodion about his similar situation. Rodion was freed and he reconciled with Pierre and Harry, and with Pierre and Harry's help, he planned and finished his college applications. Pierre also applied to multiple universities, including all of the Ivy League universities, Stanford, and University of Chicago. Even though Pierre got accepted to all universities, he decided to attend Harvard University. Pierre received a scholarship from Harvard, and he accepted a offer of a paid internship with Matthew Murdock as a intern in his firm at Boston. Pierre left New York a week after Harry and Rodion's commencement and reunited with the Chekovs at Boston. ''- Years in Harvard University'' In Harvard, Pierre double-majored in Political Science and Neurobiology and minored in Psychology. He was top of his advanced classes, which Murdock found Pierre to have a high IQ. According to Harvard officials, Pierre was a member of the Mega Society, the most elite of all of the high-IQ societies. Despite of his elite status, Pierre was humble toward other students. Pierre eventually reunited with his best comrade Ivan Chekov, who attended Harvard with his younger twin brother, Pavel, who was encouraged by Pierre to start his musical career by being a key musician in Harvard. Pierre and Ivan worked together in the Mega Society and they worked very hard to become a lawyer and a college professor respectively. He reunited with Sharon, who came to Harvard from the Bolshoi Opera two years later, and developed romantic feelings for her. Pierre weren't in good terms with some students who were suspicious about him, especially with Valeria Richards, whose suspicions were stemmed to her resentment and ambition to be part of the Mega Society. By his senior year, he was elected summa cum laude ''in Harvard University due to many contributions to law, criminology, and psychology. Pierre's essays worked as study guides and research articles to ''Psychology Today. The government found that Pierre couldn't be the Chameleon, who was an Agent, because his super-genius IQ was too high for an Agent, and most Agents in Russia have an IQ of a gifted human. Pierre's IQ has an advantage; the Chameleon couldn't impersonate Pierre because Pierre's IQ was too high and inimitate for any spy to put a bad reputation. Pierre's IQ was the highest IQ for a young Russian in his age. After those events, Valeria understood the clear evidence and apologized to Pierre for the misconception. Pierre resumed to inspect any other clue about the Chameleon's motives and any upcoming action. ''- As a Lawyer and Psychiatrist'' Pierre's intelligence and headstrong persona attracted Professor Xavier and Matthew Murdock, who mentored him throughout his four years of study to obtain his JD Degree and his Ph. D in Neuroscience. After going back to New York, Pierre, with his eventual girlfriend Sharon as his legal partner, worked for long hours and was very devoted to his work that he became wealthy; however, he didn't change his modest attitude and his hardworking efforts. Pierre owned a Modern/Luxury house and a net income of $30,000,000,000, which was impressive for a young lawyer in his age. The Kravenoffs moved to a house that was near by Pierre's Modern/Luxury House, thanks to Xavier's generosity. Dmitri (along with his wife and his friend Joe) and Sergei (along with his children) met Xavier and Pierre in his lawyer ego. Alyosha, however, recognized Pierre by his humble personality, despite the huge difference of the looks. When the Kravenovs were invited into a social gathering as Xavier's guests, they found out about Pierre's increasing reputation as an Intellectual and a lawyer, and by coincidence, Sharon revealed to Pierre that Dmitri was Pierre's next client for a trial. Pierre decided to give his client "special" treatment. Unlike other patients from Ravencroft and former clients, he put Dmitri into a straightforward routine. He examined his client with his functional magnetic resonance imaging machines to examine any dysfunctional pattern in Dmitri's brain, and Pierre interviewed Dmitri and his relatives. As a result, from the relatives' (except his wife, Katerina and his best friend, Joe) hatred toward Dmitri, Pierre kept Dmitri, Katerina, and Joe in his house. Pierre's fears of his client declined from his realization of Dmitri's relationships with his wife and his best friend; however, Dmitri had discomfort from living with a lawyer who let a convict like him stay in his house. From his paranoia, Dmitri attempted to embed arsenic inside Pierre's drink; however, his attempt to kill him failed when Pierre can detect the poison in his food and can correctly conclude that Dmitri attempted to poison him due to fear. At the next morning, Pierre talked with his client privately. Pierre seemed to have sympathy toward Dmitri, who had barely spoken from his fear of his older brother. Pierre showed his compassionate side toward Dmitri as he confessed his true feelings and his suppressed identity to Pierre. He revealed himself as to be the Chameleon and the true father of Pierre. Pierre didn't know what to do with himself. Pierre pondered over his fear of telling the truths, which would cost his reputation as a lawyer. Pierre decided to continue investigating the case. He found that Vladimir was acting suspiciously. He stalked Vladimir into the studio where Quentin Beck, who was a former convict, works as a special effects wizard and a stunt man. He overheard that Vladimir called Beck before Pierre left for America years ago, and Vladimir ordered Beck to inform Dmitri to put the bomb in time before Pierre arrived. Pierre recorded the conversation between Beck and Vladimir, and left to interrogate Adrian, who was also involved in his father's crime. Adrian confessed that he was the one who called Dmitri to place the bomb, and his father was bribed by Vladimir to inform S.H.I.E.L.D that the Chameleon was about to place a bomb in time and was about to strike in the airport where Pierre arrived. To simplify, he concluded that Vladimir informed S.H.I.E.L.D in advance to arrest Pierre: Pierre was framed. He gathered the evidence, which included Quentin Beck. During the cross-examination, he interrogated brutally the witness, and he confessed that he was bribed by Vladimir to frame Pierre of terrorism by calling the S.H.I.E.L.D. to arrest Pierre. When the judge questioned Pierre's knowledge of this case, he replied that the Chameleon placed the bomb and these things became a coincidence. Pierre finally confessed that he was the one who was framed for the bombing, and he was the son of the Chameleon. Vladimir was arrested for his crimes, and Dmitri was cleared of all charges. At the prison, Pierre witnessed Vladimir's suicide. Despite of the standard protocol of law, his open confession didn't damage his reputation, but it resulted his promotion into a district attorney. Associates admired Pierre's honesty, and the judge understood Pierre's claim to the case. Despite of his colleagues' praises, Pierre remained silent about the terrible fate of the family that he always yearned for years. After the trial, Dmitri didn't speak to his half-brother and especially, Pierre. Much to Pierre's dismay, his long-lost family moved back to Russia due to Dmitri's anger for Pierre's lack of dignity (despite the fact that Pierre didn't know about his family). While Pierre went under depression, Sharon considered that both she and Pierre should return to Russia and make amends with his parents. Pierre agreed. In Russia, Sergei and his wife were very angry to Dmitri for letting their son to die in a dishonorable way, up to the point of barricading Dmitri and his wife in the mansion and attempting to kill them by burning them alive. Fortunately, Pierre and Sharon came in time to rescue them and getting Alyosha and Ana to help them. Shocked to see that Pierre outwitted his family again, Sergei was about to shoot him point-blank until Dmitri saved him by taking the bullet in. Failed to avenge his son's death, Sergei went crazy, fatally strangling his wife and shooting himself. Pierre took his father in and confessed his love and longing for his parents. Fortunately, Dmitri survived the shot and recovered quickly. Furthermore, Dmitri was called a local hero for finally standing up to Sergei; however, he didn't take the recognition to consideration because he wanted to move on and start a new life with his wife and son. With his parents having no longer a place to go and call home, Pierre took his parents in his home in New York. Inspired by Pierre's presence in his life, Alyosha decided to take Ana with him as her guardian, renovate his penthouse in New York, and attend New York University to obtain his major in Game Design with a minor in Business of Entertainment, Media and Technology while Ana attending in Julliard to pursue her dancing career. Later on, Pierre was engaged with Sharon on New Year Eve night, representing his first day when things are finally settled. ''- From Criminal Law to Patent Law?'' Following their engagement, Pierre and Sharon decided to go separate ways as they move forward in their legal careers after feeling stuck in a routine as district attorneys in New York. Two years before the events of Mr. T, Pierre retired from criminal law and obtained his LLM in Law, Technology, and Entrepreneurship in Cornell University. Because of his scientific background as a Neurobiology major in Harvard University, Pierre managed to take the Patent Bar from the USPTO. While Pierre became the Patent Attorney for Oscorp, Sharon moved to Japan with her father and passed the Japanese Bar to become the Corporate Attorney of Trifonov Corporation. Wanting to be there for Sharon, Pierre was referred by Harry (who was the CEO of Oscorp) to work for their international business partner, Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation in Japan. Before reuniting with Sharon, Pierre felt that he had to know about Kaiba Corporation and the Japanese culture. As he went to Japan, Pierre passed the Japanese Bar on his first month of his stay and managed to have his special attorney visa, and he researched on Kaiba Corporation and its products. Unfortunately, Pierre was very unfamiliar with Duel Monsters. He managed, though, to reunite with his professor at Cornell, Professor Hawkins with his granddaughter. Pierre was introduced to Yugi Muto and his grandfather by them, and they introduced the game to him. When Pierre told them that he was referred to work at Kaiba Corporation, Yugi's friends gave him a warning about Seto Kaiba: "Kaiba is everything but a nice guy. He'll only work with you, only if it's a guarantee for himself. In a game of Duel Monsters, you'll be nothing but a flunkie monster to tribute for his Blue Eyes White Dragon." Undaunted from the warning, Pierre represents himself as the referred Patent Attorney from Oscorp. Even though Seto was very impressed with Pierre's credentials as an accomplished attorney from the United States, Seto refused to hire Pierre because he saw Pierre as a person with a mind of his own, not as someone who he can control. However, Seto's brother and Vice President of Kaiba Corporation, Mokuba Kaiba, was very impressed with Pierre of his great accomplishments and his trustworthy personality and hired Pierre as the legal advisor and appointed him as a Board Director without Seto's prior knowledge. Discovering that Mokuba hired Pierre without his consent, Seto was about to terminate Pierre until that Pierre forwarded completed contracts and started on the testing of their new product from the company. At lunch one day, Mokuba attempted to befriend Pierre, but the attempt backfired when Pierre quickly dismissed Mokuba that Seto terminated him and Mokuba was just befriending him to soften the blow. After Pierre did the final test and approved the product, Pierre was about to resign from Kaiba Corporation the next morning. However, Seto was told about Pierre's acknowledgement of his intention to terminate him, but Seto regretted considering that because he would lose a valuable employee who knows what he's doing and Pierre deserved to be treated as an equal to be respected rather than someone to be pushed around. Pierre and Seto settled their differences and resolved their misunderstanding, which started a beautiful friendship between employer and employee. Physical Features Before coming to Harvard, Pierre wore a white mask that covered his whole head, which is one of the key features that led people that he was the Chameleon. While he lived in the Osborn Penthouse, Pierre took off his mask, which revealed his hidden beauty. He had a striking resemblance to his father. He had the same dirty blond hair and the same shape of his face and eyes. However, Pierre shared his mother's blue eyes. Personality Before becoming an Intellectual, Pierre was a innocent and naive person; however, Pierre was brave and reckless from any circumstance. Even though Pierre was saddened from the absence of his parents, he rarely wept over it, which really inspired Alyosha to be stronger than his coward of a brother. After he was promoted, Pierre was transformed from the insecure and innocent Servant to the mature but humble Intellectual. However, Pierre cared deeply for his masters, despite of Vladimir's hatred for him and Harry's suspicion toward him. Despite his perfected intelligence, he gained his rational and cold side, which was a sign of weakness. As a result of his traumatic childhood and his preoccupation to what he considers most important, which is his future, he restrained himself from the simple joys of childhood and adolescence like going to parties and doing more special time with other people than his work, much to his friends' dismay. He was fierce and headstrong like his mother, but he was humble and witty like his father. For instance, Xavier revealed to Pierre that he was a mentor to Katerina Ivanovna Smerdyakov, who was a key Government Official's daughter before she demoted herself to be with one of the Agents (the Chameleon); furthermore, Pierre reminded Xavier of Katerina's headstrong personality from that decision. He also inherited Dmitri's recklessness, which is evident through his escape from his masters, and Katerina's temper, which is evident from his displayed angst and anger when he and/or his friends are insulted. Anton Chekov reminded Pierre about his father's witty yet hardworking perseverance, which Anton found as "truly remarkable for an Agent around Russia". Throughout his journey as a Servant to an Intellectual, Pierre kept his father's humble gifts of diligence and perseverance. His intelligence developed his rational side, but Pierre can set aside his cold side and give compassion to people who need it, which is evident when Pierre consoled Dmitri through his issues and his sad emotions and Pierre pitied Rodion for trying to impress his father. Pierre was a very magnaminous character. Unlike Vladimir, who is craven and supercilious, he was the epitome of perseverance and humility; even though he was framed for terrorism, he always looked at his future by enduring the injustices in his life, and he didn't consider himself as perfect or intelligent like other people consider him. Throughout his life, he remained to be down-to-earth and responsible for his actions. Despite his personal strengths and great accomplishments, his utmost weakness was his loneliness. When his parents left him as an infant, he was taught to take care of himself and his masters. In spite of Vladimir's treachery and Sergei's contempt, he remained very loyal to his paternal ancestors because he didn't want to leave Alyosha's guardianship and love. Even though he gained independence after his promotion to an Intellectual and a literary star, he yearned for his unknown family throughout his entire life. Strengths and Weaknesses ''- Powers and Abilities'' 'Super-Genius Intellect- '''Pierre was one of the most intelligent scholars in the Intellectual Rankings. His intellect resulted Pierre's membership in the Mega Society and his overall rank of summa cum laude, which Valeria Richards failed to do so, as to be a daughter of a scientific genius, while Pierre was a son of a FSB Agent. '''Charisma- '''Like his father, his inner beauty evolved to be a handsome face, which can charm many girls in his way, especially Sharon. However, Sharon was charmed from his good looks and his compassionate persona outside his cold and serious stare. '''Master Psychiatrist & Psychologist- '''Through his three years in Ravencroft, Pierre became an apprentice to Dr. Ashley Kafka, and learned abnormal psychology, criminology, behavioral neuroscience, psychological physiology, neuroanatomy, physics, electrophysiology, and sociology. '''Top District Attorney- '''During his years in Harvard and his career as a lawyer, Pierre was a student of Matthew Murdock and Professor Xavier. He worked all the way to get the degree of Doctor of Juridical Science, which was the highest degree of all law degrees. '''Master Criminal Psychologist- '''From under Dr. Kafka and Matthew Murdock, he learned criminal psychology and criminology. '''Expert Neurologist- '''During his Ravencroft years, he studied all branches of neuroscience and psychology. '''Mastery in All of the Martial Arts-' In Ravencroft, he practiced and mastered all of the martial arts to cope his mental disorders. 'Mastery in Essays- '''He was able to promote himself to the Intellectual Rank from his gifted skill of writing essays and reports about his preferred subjects; in his case, he wrote about psychological and social issues. '''Rubik's Cube- '''He was able to solve any kind of Rubik Cube in seconds. ''- Weaknesses '''Denial- '''Like his father, he denied of becoming a Smerdyakov from his arrival to America and his imprisonment in Ravencroft. '''Paranoia- '''His schizoid personality disorder caused his paranoia Category:List of Russians Category:Sons of fugitives Category:List of Intellectuals Category:Karamazov Klan Category:Smerdyakov family Category:Kravenoff family